Cycle
by Harakiriri
Summary: Kalau misalnya takdir mengenaskan kalian tak berubah juga. / "Aku sudah berhasil melupakanmu." / "M-Maafkan aku, Shintarou-kun…" / Apa itu berarti harus ada salah satu dari kalian yang merelakan diri untuk merubahnya? Sekuel dari ffn "Sunflower". Latar waktu Mido dan Taka kuliah. Midorima Shintarou x reader fanfiction. Judul tidak sesuai dengan isi. (EDITED!)


Cycle

_Sekuel dari fanfiction "Sunflower"_

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Warnings: Typo(s), OOC, latar waktu Mido dan Taka kuliah.

Summary: Kalau misalnya takdir mengenaskan kalian tak berubah juga. / "Aku sudah berhasil melupakanmu." / "M-Maafkan aku, Shintarou-kun…" / Apa itu berarti harus ada salah satu dari kalian yang merelakan diri untuk merubahnya? Sekuel dari ffn "Sunflower". Latar waktu Mido dan Taka kuliah. Midorima Shintarou x reader fanfiction. Judul tidak sesuai dengan isi.

A Midorima Shintarou x readers fanfict.

Hope you enjoy it

Sudah berapa jauh kerenggangan yang tumbuh diantara kalian berdua semenjak kejadian itu?

Midorima berjalan dalam diam di keramaian kota Tokyo malam itu, sambil terfokus kepada lagu yang keluar dari _headset_ yang hanya ia pakai sebelah. Ah, lagu yang selalu dinyanyikan Takao semasa kalian SMA dulu, entah kenapa Midorima tetap menyimpan lagu itu ketika Takao meminjam ponselnya untuk mengunduh lagu tersebut, benar-benar membawa kenangan masa lalu.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu memasuki universitas kedokteran _favorite_ itu!" Tiba-tiba seseorang menubruknya dari belakang sambil mencengkram kedua bahunya.

"T-Takao!" Midorima sedikit terkejut begitu mengetahui siapa yang tiba-tiba datang dan menabraknya.

"Hehe! Kau terkejut, Shin-chan? Aku sengaja datang diam-diam memberimu kejutan lho!" Sahutnya seraya melepaskan cengkramannya dan berjalan disamping Midorima.

"Iya… kejutan," Midorima menghela napas, "dasar, ku kira kau itu siapa…"

"Memangnya kau mengira siapa?"

Pertanyaan dari Takao membuatnya kembali diam. Merasa tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sederhananya itu, ia, sambil menenggelamkan setengah wajahnya ke dalam syal yang menutupi lehernya itu, hanya bisa bergumam "bukan siapa-siapa," sebagai jawaban.

Di hari dimana "kenyataan" mengelilingi kalian berdua dengan gila itu membuat kalian tak bisa bertemu satu sama lain. Ya, inilah dunia nyata, tempat penuh tetesan keringat dan air mata yang memakan waktu, tempat yang kejam, namun juga indah, sudah saatnya kalian terbangun dari mimpi yang menyenyakkan di masa lalu, dimana ia masih dengan bahagianya bermain basket menghabiskan separuh masa mudanya.

Sudah saatnya menjadi orang yang lebih dewasa.

"Kau rindu (name)-chan, ya?" Ia tertawa.

Nama yang membuat kedua telinganya langsung terfokus pada satu sumber suara. Sial, kenapa harus mengunkit-ungkit nama itu lagi, sih?

"Tidak."

Memang, jantungnya selalu berdegup kencang jika seseorang mengungkit-ungkit namamu. Namun, hal itu selalu membuat dadanya sakit.

"Ya… sekedar informasi sih, aku sudah bertemu dengannya."

"Begitu."

Dalam batin ia berteriak untuk berhenti. Nama itu membawa masa lalu buruk, bukan sesuatu yang pantas untuk dikenang.

Kenapa harus sekarang?

"Kami bertemu pada saat aku sedang awal-awal masuk universitas. Disitu aku sempat terkejut, lho! Masuk kuliah yang sama dengan (name)-chan." Lanjut Takao. Yah, Takao memang menceritakan pernyataan cintamu kepada Midorima, namun Midorima tidak menceritakan pernyataan cintamu sehabis di tolak oleh Takao. Jadi, Midorima juga tak bisa memarahi Takao karena mengungkit-ungkit lagi nama yang membuat pikirannya jadi tak karuan itu semenjak ia tidak tau apa-apa.

"Dia baik-baik saja," ia masih bercerita, "kemudian disitu kami saling meminta maaf, dan keadaan kembali normal. Aah, aku jadi rindu masa-masa SMA…"

_"__Seandainya aku adalah Takao."_

Jangan lagi, ia memohon.

"Kau belum bertemu dengan (name)-chan ya?" Tanya Takao, Midorima hanya menjawab dengan gelengan pelan.

"Aah, sayang sekali, Shin-chan. Seharusnya kau melihat keadaannya sekarang! Padahal kita berpisah baru beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi wajahnya yang manis itu masih tetap sama. Bertambah manis, malah!"

"Kalau begitu," Midorima menoleh kearahnya, "kenapa kau menolaknya?"

Hening.

Senyuman Takao membeku dan mencair begitu Midorima menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, namun Takao tau kalau sorot matanya memberikan kesan sedih yang berlimpah.

Takao hanya menoleh kearah lain dan mengusap belakang lehernya, merasa situasi menjadi canggung. Tentu saja, belum pernah ia melihat tatapan Midorima yang seperti itu.

"Aku… hanya merasa ia tak akan cocok denganku. Masih banyak laki-laki di luar sana yang akan menyayanginya lebih."

"Begitu."

"Shin-chan," Takao bermaksud kembali ke topik awal, "ia bilang, ia merindukanmu."

_Deg._

Matanya masih menatap jalanan dengan datar, walaupun begitu, ia terus menahan rasa sakit hati yang mengalir.

Kenapa perempuan itu, kadang, berpikir seenaknya, sih?

Kenapa mereka yakin sekali kalau laki-laki akan mengerti dan memaklumi sikap mereka?

Maaf sekali, tapi, Midorima bukan tipe laki-laki yang hidup demi memuaskan keegoisan orang lain.

"Aku sibuk."

Mendengar itu, Takao tertawa kecil, "dia tau kau akan berkata begitu. Jadinya, kirimi dia surat saja, setidaknya satu. Dia akan senang sekali."

Lebih tepatnya, Midorima sendiri lah yang egois.

Dan Midorima pun berakhir duduk di sebuah kafe pinggir kota Tokyo.

Setelah berpisah dengan Takao, Midorima pergi mencari tempat untuk mengosongkan pikiran sejenak, dari kesibukan dunia nyata, tugas, dan dirimu.

Tapi, hanya dirimu yang tak mampu Midorima kosongkan dari pikirannya.

Terbukti pada apa yang ia lakukan sekarang; menulis surat untukmu, di secarik kertas bergaris berwarna putih polos, yang ia beli di toko buku dekat kafe itu.

Entahlah ia akan mengisi surat itu dengan apa, dia bahkan baru mengisi nama dan tanggal saat ia menulis surat itu—alamat rumahmu belum ia isi, karena ia belum sempat menanyakan hal itu kepada Takao yang sepertinya mengetahui alamatmu.

Namun, ditengah kegiatannya itu. Ia berhenti menggerakan jari jemarinya.

Aneh.

Apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan?

Padahal cintanya sudah hancur akibat penyakit 'patah hati' yang perlahan membuat perasaannya padamu keropos.

Padahal Midorima adalah laki-laki egois yang tidak ingin memuaskan keegoisan orang lain.

Tapi kenapa ia masih meladenimu?

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Midorima merasakan hal ini, tapi ia tak pernah terbiasa dengan perasaan labilnya itu.

"Kumohon…" Gumamnya seraya menunduk dan mengepalkan tangan.

"Ini harus menjadi 'selamat tinggal' yang terakhir untuk perasaanku padamu."

_"__Belakangan ini, jalan pertokoan Tokyo diresahkan oleh tindakan sekumpulan berandal yang sudah memakan korban. Mohon, bagi para pejalan kaki untuk waspada dengan gang-gang kecil di sekitar pertokoan."_

Midorima terdiam di depan meja ruang tamunya di dalam _apartement_nya itu, sambil menonton berita, dan menulis surat dengan tema tidak jelas.

Ya, dia masih menulis surat untuk 'memuaskan keegoisanmu'. Lagipula, tidak apa-apa kan? Toh, kalian masih bisa dibilang 'berteman'. Tak Ada salahnya kan, mengirimi mu surat?

Walaupun, hal itu hanya akan membuat Midorima makin mengharapkanmu dan makin membuatnya terpuruk.

Ah, masa bodoh, lah.

Ini sudah kertas yang ketiga, dan Midorima masih merasa apa yang ia tulis di kertas itu bukan sesuatu yang ia ingin katakan padamu. Apa ia akan mengakhiri kertas itu menjadi remukan sampah, sama seperti dengan apa yang ia lakukan kepada dua kertas lainnya yang bertujuan menjadi surat untukmu?

Aah. Lupakan sejenak surat itu. Menonton berita di televisi itu membuat perasaan cemasnya meluap layaknya banjir, ia ingat kalau kau suka sekali berjalan di jalan pertokoan kalau ada waktu senggang, biasanya membeli manisan atau makanan ringan. Namun, repot-repot memikirkanmu, membuatnya berpikir keras.

Apa yang ia lakukan sekarang akan sangat mengganggumu? Contohnya, seperti surat yang ia tulis sekarang, atau mungkin kecemasannya yang berlebihan itu…

Sudahlah. Ia pun memutuskan merobek kertas itu dan menjadikannya serpihan-serpihan kecil, merasa tidak berguna, dan, toh, ia sudah malas menulis.

Ia ingin sekali meminta nomormu dari Takao, lalu menelponmu, lebih praktis daripada menulis surat, namun ia tak berani. Seakan, masih ada dinding yang membatasinya denganmu.

Rasa sakit hati yang masih ada.

Ah, sama sekali tak ada yang berubah dari kalian berdua, ya.

Kalau misalnya semua hal tak kunjung berubah juga, apa itu berarti kalian yang harus berubah?

Midorima membuka ponselnya, mengecek akun _e-mail_nya yang sudah lama tak ia pakai. Sesekali ia membaca ulang _e-mail _yang penah ia kirim atau dikirimi olehmu dan bernostalgia. Jam menunjukan pukul empat sore, dan biasanya, waktu SMA dulu, ponselnya akan ramai berbunyi tanda ada _e-mail _masuk.

_Tri ring!_

_From: (Name)_

_Subject: Salin PR dong!_

_From: (Name)_

_Subject: Shintarou-kun!_

_From: (Name)_

_Subject: Sini ikut karaoke sama aku dan Kazunari-kun_

_From: (Name)_

_Subject: Jadi minta sumpit bercorak sebagai lucky item?_

_From: (Name)_

_Subject: ( owo)~ Terimakasih_

Menunggu layaknya orang bodoh, padahal Midorima tau, waktu berharga seperti itu tak akan datang menuju ponselnya lagi.

Tak akan pernah datang lagi.

Kenapa Midorima masih meributkan soal dirimu, sih? Padahal kau sangat menyakiti perasaannya. Namun ia tak pernah tenang, ketika namamu di sebut, ia tidak menyukainya dan membuat pikirannya tidak tenang.

Hal itu selalu membuatnya ingin bertemu denganmu.

Namun ia tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Masa depanmu akan sangat terjamin, Midorima!"

Ia hanya bisa tersenyum sopan dan mengangguk kepada salah satu dosen dari universitasnya itu. Bukankah melegakan? Harusnya ia lebih fokus membangun masa depannya itu. Tapi, tetap saja ia masih merasakan adanya serpihan dari dirinya yang menghilang.

"Jadi, begitulah!" Ucap Takao begitu ia selesai menceritakan kesehariannya ketika tak sengaja bertemu dengan Midorima di sebuah restoran. Memang sih, hidupnya tak pernah lepas dari laki-laki konyol itu.

"Kudengar, kau mendapat nilai tertinggi dari seluruh mahasiswa di angkatanmu itu, ya?" Takao memulai topik baru, Midorima hanya bisa membuang wajah seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku tidak ingin pamer."

"Aah! Jadi memang benar ya!"

Mereka pun berakhir berbincang-bincang, sesekali Takao melawak dan hampir membuatnya kehilangan harga diri—untung saja ia menahan tawa yang sudah mau lepas itu.

Walau begitu, tetap saja mereka berdua merasa kehilangan salah satu temannya itu. Ah, serpihan Midorima yang menghilang.

"Hei," panggil Takao seusai menyeruput minuman yang ia pesan, "(name)-chan menunggu surat darimu. Karena ia belum mendapat apa-apa selama satu bulan ini, ia kira suratnya tidak sampai atau bagaimana."

Astaga, apa tak ada topik lain?

"Aku sedang tak punya waktu untuk menulis surat belakangan ini." Jawab Midorima kemudian mulai memakan makanan yang ia pesan. Padahal, ia menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktu senggangnya membuat surat khusus untukmu.

Dan kali ini, ia berhasil membuat satu. Entahlah dia harus berbahagia atau menangis karena makin membuat dirinya sakit.

"Perlu ku kirim nomor ponselmu kepadanya?"

"Jangan."

"Kenapa?"

Midorima minum sebentar, "aku tidak bisa menerima panggilan belakangan ini."

"Alamat _e-mail _saja bagaimana? Jadinya kau bisa membalasnya kalau ada waktu."

"Aku sudah jarang memegang ponsel, Takao." Midorima menghela napas, "kau sendiri tau kan? Buktinya, aku jarang sekali membalas _e-mail_ tidak jelasmu itu." Padahal yang ia ucapkan hanyalah kebohongan belaka.

Ia tak bisa—mungkin, tak ingin—bertemu denganmu dalam keadaannya yang seperti ini.

"Jahat sekali kau tidak membalas _e-mail_ku! Padahal aku mengirim foto waktu (name)-chan mendapat penghargaan karena…" Takao pun mulai menceritakan prestasimu dan entah kenapa malah ia yang berbangga diri.

Jadi begitu. Midorima dengan seksama mendengarkan tiap kalimat yang Takao ucapkan.

Masing-masing dari kalian sudah mendorong pintu menuju dunia nyata yang semakin jelas. Seakan menoleh, melihatmu mendorong pintu masa depanmu dengan ceria, Midorima hanya bisa menatap dari jauh—mendengarnya dari orang lain.

Kau sangat indah bermandi cahaya masa depan.

"Omong-omong Shin-chan," Takao berhenti bercerita seraya menatapnya dengan penuh semangat.

"Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita… berkumpul bersama (name)-chan kapan-kapan?"

Takao berencana ingin membunuhnya, ya?

"Kalau aku bisa."

"Kan aku juga bilang 'kapan-kapan'."

"Terserah."

Padahal dalam hati dia terus memaki Takao untuk ide gilanya itu. Tidak, dia tidak membenci dirimu. Dia hanya harus melakukan itu.

Karena hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar Midorima tidak menyukaimu lagi.

"Tak perlu tegang, Midorima. Dengan nilai sempurnamu, aku yakin jas dokter dari rumah sakit Tokyo itu dapat di raih olehmu."

Berbicara dengan dosennya lagi, Midorima memberinya senyuman seraya melanjutkan percakapan itu.

Ah, sudah berapa tahun berlalu, dan sekarang, ia akan benar-benar menjadi bagian dari dunia nyata ini? Rasanya seperti baru beberapa hari yang lalu ia mendaftar universitas.

Seusai pamit dengan dosennya, ia berjalan keluar dari kedai minum itu, kemudian lanjut melangkahkan kaki menuju _apartement_nya, hendak pulang.

Waktu benar-benar berlalu ya, sepertinya ia terlalu fokus menggapai cita-citanya—demi dirinya dan keluarga tentunya. Apa kabar Takao? Sudah lama sekali wajah konyolnya tak muncul. Bukannya ia rindu atau bagaimana, sih.

Apa kabar dirimu?

Eh.

Midorima menggeleng, seakan berusaha berhenti memikirkan sesuatu.

Dalam pikirannya, ia terys bertanya; memangnya kau siapa? Kau ini siapa? Midorima tidak mengenalimu.

Bukan, lebih tepatnya, Midorima berharap ia tidak mengenalimu.

Menatap langit, Midorima melihat bintik putih yang perlahan menuruni kota Tokyo ketika hendak membeli minum di sebuah _vending machine_—kebetulan ia haus di tengah jalan karena di kedai ia tidak banyak minum air. Sudah musim dingin, lagi? Yah, dia terlalu fokus belajar sampai-sampai mengabaikan musim yang silih berganti. Benar-benar kutu buku, ya.

Sambil menatap refleksinya pada kaca di _vending machine_ itu, ia menghela napas.

"Lihatkan?" Ia bergumam pada dirinya sendiri dengan senyuman bangga.

"Aku sudah berhasil melupakanmu."

Salju tipis itu perlahan turun dan mencemari surai hijaunya. Namun, hal itu masih tak membuatnya berkutik, ia mensenderkan kepalanya pada kaca _vending machine_ itu dengan tampang yang menunjukan kalau ia putus asa.

Dia memang pembohong yang buruk ya.

"Seharusnya aku sudah menjadikanmu memori."

Ia sudah berhasil melupakanmu. Namun, ia tak bisa meninggalkanmu menjadi seonggok 'ingatan masa lalu' yang terdiam menyedihkan di otak cerdasnya itu.

Tiba-tiba matanya berkaca-kaca dan meleleh perlahan, menjadi tetesan air mata yang deras menuruni pipinya layaknya air terjun.

"Seharusnya aku sudah menjadikanmu memori karena aku sudah melupakanmu."

14 tahun berlalu, dan satu orang gadis masih memenuhi pikiran seorang Midorima Shintarou.

Sebenarnya, siapa yang jahat? Dirimu, atau Midorima sendiri?

Jawabannya adalah kalian berdua.

Kalian berdua adalah orang yang jahat, namun orang jahat tidak akan mengakui dirinya jahat dengan seenaknya seperti drama-drama picisan yang Midorima sampai hafal kelanjutan konfliknya seperti apa.

Kalian berdua jahat, karena kalian senang sekali membuat kalian berdua sama-sama terpuruk satu sama lain.

Seperti benang merah yang membuat Midorima terjalin denganmu. Benang yang melilit jiwa dan raganya, membuat dadanya sakit dan sesak. Seharusnya ia berhenti, ia hanya menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

Lagipula, kenapa harus dirimu? Hari demi hari berlalu, dan kenapa harus dirimu yang masih ia cintai?

Apa puluhan perempuan yang Takao kenalkan padanya sama sekali tak menarik perhatiannya? Apa buku-buku yang ia beli sengaja untuk memenuhi pikirannya belum cukup untuknya?

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Pertanyaan yang ia kira tak akan pernah keluar dari bibirnya itu.

Ini pertama kalinya ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan demi kedamaian hidupnya sendiri. Seakan ribuan _lucky item_ yang ia miliki sama sekali tak mempan untuk membuat kesehariannya penuh akan keberuntungan.

Tidak adil.

Semuanya tidak adil.

Ia menangis seperti ini, belum tentu kau melakukan hal yang sama. Hah, harusnya kau tanggung jawab, membuat pikiran Midorima bercampur aduk seperti ini. Tanggung jawab. Beritahulah Midorima apa yang harus kau lakukan agar ia melupakanmu.

Ia tak peduli. Lakukanlah sesuatu. Buat sosok dirimu hilang dalam ingatan yang akan terus menyiksanya ini.

Kemudian, ia hendak merogoh sakunya, mengeluarkan sapu tangan agar air mata memalukannya itu tidak di lihat orang lain. Namun, ia malah mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih tak di lem berisi surat yang menampung curahan hatinya yang disampaikan melalui pemilihan kata yang hancur.

Kenapa ia masih menyimpannya? Lagipula, kenapa ia membuatnya di awal?

Apa karena hatinya masih ingin terus menjagamu erat, walau otaknya terus menendang sosokmu pergi. Sebenarnya, yang mana yang benar?

"Shin…"

Ia menoleh.

"…tarou-kun?"

Sepertinya keduanya benar.

Tiba-tiba, semua memori semasa SMA melintasi otaknya seperti jalan raya tanpa lampu merah. Rasanya sakit, mengingat masa itu adalah mimpi buruk yang menyenyakkan untuknya. Ia tak ingin mengingat hal itu lagi. Namun semuanya kembali digali hanya karena satu suara.

Rasanya ingin mati, namun senang disaat yang sama.

Padahal Tokyo bukanlah kota yang sempit, namun saat ini, dunia seakan menjadi kerucut dan ia dapat meraih segalanya. Bahkan mimpi yang sudah ia kubur hidup-hidup itu.

"(name)."

SIal, benar kata Takao soal kau yang bertambah manis itu, bahkan Midorima sampai tak mengedip, terlena.

"Benar-benar kebetulan, ya?" Kau menunduk seraya mengatur napasmu.

Bohong. Ini bukan 'kebetulan'.

Keajaiban tidak pernah seramah ini.

Kau yang sengaja datang jauh-jauh dari tempat asalmu hanya karena Takao memberi kabar kalau Midorima sedang pergi makan malam bersama dosennya di kedai minum, itu yang kau sebut 'sebuah kebetulan'?

"Sepertinya."

Dusta.

"Maaf aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat." Ucapmu seraya membungkuk, "aku hanya… ingin bicara denganmu, sekali saja."

Padahal Midorima bukan tipe yang suka memuaskan keegoisan orang lain, padahal mendengar namamu sudah seperti racun yang membuat dadanya sakit, pahadal dia kira penyakit 'sakit hati' ini akan terus _permanent_.

Namun, ketulusan yang terlampiaskan lewat tatapan dan suaramu menghapus segala stress Midorima layaknya sebuah narkoba, dan ia kecanduan akan hal itu.

Manis sekali.

"Boleh?" Tanyamu dan menatapnya sedikit menunduk, kemudian Midorima menjawabmu dengan anggukan pelan.

"Shintarou-kun… Aku… ingin minta maaf."

"Tidak, sebenarnya yang harus minta maaf itu aku."

"Ah, kalau aku tidak bodoh, kau pasti tidak perlu minta maaf." Jawabmu, kemudian kalian berdua tertawa kecil.

Yah, mungkin kalian berdua yang sama-sama bodoh.

Coba saja ada Takao, mungkin suasana semasa SMA dulu akan kembali. Tapi, Midorima cukup menikmati suasana seperti ini, lagipula, kau dan dia memang sedang membutuhkan waktu berdua.

"Omong-omong, aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Kazunari-kun." Kau tertawa kecil seraya meminum jus kalengan yang Midorima belikan. Sambil duduk di taman, menikmati salju yang perlahan menumpuk.

"Dengar apa?"

"Soal kesuksesanmu, kau melamar pekerjaan di rumah sakit Tokyo itu, kan?"

"Oh, itu."

"Ya! Aku yakin kau bisa, Shintarou-kun! Maksudku, ah, nama dan nilaimu sudah menyebar sampai ke universitasku dan Kazunari-kun. Siapa sih yang menolak mahasiswa teladan seperti ini?"

Midorima terdiam seraya sebuah senyuman simpul melengkung di wajahnya. Dari segi manapun, tak ada yang berubah sama sekali darimu. Mulai dari gaya bicara, sifat, sikap, dan juga… isi hatimu yang kedua itu.

"Aku selalu kepikiran tentangmu, Shintarou-kun. Maksudku, semenjak kejadian itu, aku selalu berpikir, apa aku boleh menunjukan wajahku ke depan orang yang sudah kuhancurkan kebahagiaannya?"

"Kau tidak menghancurkan kebahagiaanku, kok."

"Kazunari-kun bercerita banyak denganku, Shintarou-kun."

Baguslah.

Dengan begitu kau sudah mulai mengerti.

"(name)…" Midorima menunduk, menatap sepatunya, sebelum menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan mulai berbicara.

"Aku masih mencintaimu."

Tiga kalimat yang keluar dengan manis dari mulutnya itu. Namun, kau yang terkejut dengan perkataannya itu tiba-tiba terdiam, dan air mata meluap dari kedua matamu.

Midorima tidak terkejut.

"Aku juga."

Ia sama sekali tidak terkejut.

"Tapi aku tak bisa." Kau melanjutkan perkataanmu.

Midorima tau kalau hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Lagipula, hey, ini sudah 14 tahun, mana mungkin waktu berlalu tanpa kejadian, kan?

"Aku tau." Ia menutup matanya sambil menyeruput sup kacang merah dalam kaleng itu.

"M-Maafkan aku, Shintarou-kun…" Kau mulai menangis.

Ah. Kenapa kau yang menangis lebih dulu? Padahal Midorima masih terdiam, menatapmu yang mulai menangis tersedu-sedu dengan datar.

"Aku… hiks—Aku… minta maaf…"

Melihatmu dengan tampang perihatin, Midorima hanya bisa terdiam seraya mengelus punggungmu pelan. Ah, hentikan. Jangan menangis sederas itu, padahal kau tidak tau siapa yang sebenarnya lebih tersiksa.

"Aku… akan bertunangan."

Midorima tau.

Itu mengapa ia tidak terkejut sama sekali.

Surat yang sudah ia sempurnakan itu terhapus habis, dan dibiarkan jatuh ke tumpukan sampah, ikut terpendam bersama seluruh memori-memorinya.

Sambil terduduk lemas, bersender pada pintu kamar _apartement_nya, Midorima menjambak surai hijaunya frustasi.

Padahal saat pertemuan itu, semua tekanan batinnya hilang. Ia tidak bimbang lagi antara benci atau mencintaimu, kedua perasaan itu sudah terbuang. Kali ini pikirannya sudah lebih jelas dan cerah.

Ia ingin memilikimu.

Kenapa dunia nyata memberinya panggung yang kejam dan pahit lagi? Apa naskah yang diberikan padanya memang sengaja melarang Midorima merasakan apa itu 'kebahagiaan'?

Padahal ia sudah yakin, ia dapat menjagamu dalam kedua tangannya sendiri, lagipula, kau lah orang pertama yang mampu membuatnya seperti ini. Ia tidak menyangka benang merah yang ia tarik agar dapat meraih tanganmu itu putus.

Apa kau dapat melihatnya? Seandainya kau dapat melihatnya. Ia mendapatkan luka yang sama di tempat yang sama; hati. Tidak sakit, namun bekas lukanya makin bertambah.

Apakah itu yang mereka sebut 'tragis'?

"Aku ingin memilikimu, (name)." Midorima mendekap kedua lututnya seraya menenggelamkan wajah ke lipatan kedua tangannya.

"Lebih dari perasaan cinta, aku ingin memilikimu."

_"__(name)-chan kecelakaan—hiks—Ia patah tulang dan ia tak akan pulih untuk sementara waktu._

_Shin-chan… Aku tidak tau apa yang harus ku lakukan…_

_Aku takut…"_

Tidak.

Midorima berlari kencang menuju rumah sakit Tokyo yang kebetulan dekat dan tidak memakan waktu banyak jika pergi mengandalkan kedua kaki. Ah, ia kira dia akan hanya datang kesana ketika lamaran kerjanya diterima, ternyata dia datang sebagai penjenguk juga.

Padahal kemarin kau sehat-sehat saja.

Apa yang terjadi?

Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan?

Kau pasti melakukan sesuatu yang gila, kan?

Kenapa kau senang sekali membuat Midorima terpuruk, sih?

"Takao!"

Midorima segera menghampiri sahabat karibnya itu yang sedang berdiri, terdiam sambil menyenderkan punggungnya di dinding kamar rumah sakit itu dengan wajah panik.

"Shin-chan." Gumam Takao begitu melihat kehadrian Midorima, matanya berkaca-kaca dan ia segera mencengkram erat lengan si surai hijau itu.

"(name)-chan," suaranya serak, "begitu mendengar (name)-chan masuk rumah sakit, aku… aku panik."

Midorima melempar tatapan tak percaya kearah kasur yang berada satu-satunya diruangan itu. Tubuhmu terbaring lemah penuh dengan perban dan infus, saking penuhnya sampai Midorima hampir tak mengenalimu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Matanya membulat sempurna.

"Ia terjatuh dari lantai dua _apartement_nya."

Tidak.

Mana mungkin kau seceroboh itu, Midorima sudah mengenalmu lebih dalam.

"Terjatuh… karena apa?"

"Banyak pikiran." Takao berjalan, duduk di kursi dekat dengan kasurmu, dan terus memegangi tanganmu seraya mendekapnya erat.

Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan sampai membuat dirimu terluka seperti itu?

Midorima hanya bisa menatapmu dengan alis mengerut keatas.

Apa yang kau pikirkan?

Apa tunanganmu itu?

Atau perasaan cintamu kepada Midorima yang tak bisa dilanjutkan itu?

"Dia bodoh…" Midorima menghela napas, tetap dengan wajah datar. Aslinya, jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti hampir copot. Cemas. Ia sangat cemas dengan keadaanmu.

Namun melihat wajahmu yang sedang tertidur pulas, menikmati mimpi yang dimanipulasi oleh otakmu sendiri, membuat cemas berlebihan dalam diri Midorima terhapus seketika.

Bahkan dalam keadaan tercacatmu seperti ini, kau masih terlihat indah di manik hijaunya itu.

Seakan, apapun yang kau punya, apapun yang terjadi denganmu, apapun yang kau dapat.

Midorima menerima semuanya dengan tangan terbuka.

"(name)-chan… Aku bahagia kau sudah siuman setelah 3 minggu koma, tapi… aku turut menyesal kakimu… tidak bisa dipakai sementara."

"Terimakasih, tapi, jangan menghiburku, Kazunari-kun," kau yang terduduk di atas kursi roda di kamar rumah sakit itu tertawa garing, "aku sudah lumpuh, jadi, jangan bilang 'sementara' seperti itu."

"Aku sengaja bilang 'sementara' karena aku yakin kau mampu mengubah takdir konyol ini…"

"Tidak," kau tersenyum lembut seraya meraih kepala si surai hitam itu untuk mengelusnya ketika ia menunjukan raut wajah sedih, "takdir ini tidak konyol kok, aku menyukainya."

"Dasar, jangan sok kuat, deh." Takao menyentil dahimu seraya memaksakan sebuah senyuman agar kau tidak cemas.

"Ih!" Desismu sambil mengusap dahi, "justru kan enak di kursi roda, tak perlu capek-capek berjalan, tinggal minta orang mendorong."

"Mulai sekarang kau menjadi parasit, huh…"

"Kejam!"

Perdebatanmu dengan Takao terhenti begitu seorang suster memasuki kamar rumah sakit itu sesudah mengetuk pintunya, ia hanya menatapmu datar dengan matanya yang bulat itu.

"Selamat pagi."

"Ah, pagi." Ucapmu, "apa aku terlalu berisik? M-maaf, bocah ini tak mau diam soalnya!"

"Kok aku?!"

"Tidak apa-apa, kalian tidak menganggu." Jawab suster itu kemudian menaruh nampan berisi sarapanmu, "kalau begitu saya permisi."

_Blam._

Melihat suster itu, kau hanya bisa saling bertukar pandang dengan Takao.

"_To the point_ sekali, ya." Ucapmu.

"Mereka kan orang sibuk, (name). Jarang ada suster yang diam disini bergossip dengan pasien, kan."

"Aku penasaran mereka sibuk karena apa."

"Ya, kau tau lah! Suntik, suntik, suntik!" Takao membuat pose pahlawan yang benar-benar _out of topic_, "atau mungkin mereka sok sibuk, gitu! Ya, seperti, ehm… "kalian semua anak bodoh jadi aku tak ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kalian"!" Lanjutnya seraya meniru suara bapak-bapak. Kemudian, kau tertawa lepas.

"Ahahaha! Mirip… Mirip siapa, ya?"

"Mirip Shin-chan!"

"Ohohoho! Iya! Mirip—", seketika tawamu mengecil dan senyummu menciut, "…mirip Shintarou-kun."

"(name)-chan?" Takao menoleh kearahmu dengan cemas, takut perkataannya itu menyinggung atau bagaimana.

"Kazunari-kun…"

"Ya?"

Angin dari arah jendela memainkan surai kalian berdua dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana… kabarnya Shintarou-kun?"

"Oh," gumam Takao, kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Selama kau tertidur 3 minggu, dia yang paling rajin datang menjenguk, lho."

Kau spontan menoleh kearahnya, "ia rajin datang?"

"Iya!" Sahut Takao, "aku sempat melihatnya berkunjung kesini. Tapi, yang ia lakukan hanyalah berdiri di samping kasurmu, lalu keluar tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Kalau orang tidak mengenalnya, mungkin ia sudah dikira _stalker_."

"Kenapa dia seperti itu?" Kau menunduk.

"Aku tidak mengerti juga sih, (name)-chan… Tapi, sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaannya ini."

"Peker… Pekerjaan?" Kau menatap Takao dengan penasaran, "apa yang terjadi?"

"Sejujurnya… Jujur aku sendiri tidak mengerti," Takao melirik kearah lain seraya tersenyum pasrah, "dia diterima di rumah sakit ini. Tapi, belum juga melakukan apa-apa, dia…

Dia langsung _resign_."

Mendengar itu membuat kedua matamu membulat sempurna. _Shock._

"Tapi—_resign_?" Kau menatap Takao tidak percaya, "kenapa?"

"Dia memang laki-laki dengan berjuta misteri…" Takao berjalan kearah jendela, dan terdiam memandang perkotaan Tokyo dari situ.

"Di… Dimanakah dia berada?"

"Tidak tau, tap—"

"Terakhir kali dia ada dimana?"

Takao hanya bisa menatapmu bingung, tapi begitu mengerti situasi yang sebenarnya, ia kembali menoleh kearah jendela, kemudian tersenyum ketika _hawk eye_nya menemukan mangsa yang dicari tidak jauh dari sarangnya sekarang.

"(name)-chan, aku memang terdengar gila. Tapi…

Ayo kejar dia."

_Zruuuut._

_Blam._

"Eh?!" Gumam Takao terkejut begitu kau langsung memutar roda di kursi rodamu dan pergi meninggalkan kamar, meninggalkan Takao yang membatu di depan jendela itu.

"(name)-chan! Maksudku itu kita mengejarnya bersama-sama! Tunggu, (name)-chan! Oooii!"

Ketika menangkap 'kode' dari Takao itu, tanpa sadar kau langsung melesat pergi, menekan tombol _lift_, dan langsung mengejar Midorima yang tidak jauh dari pintu keluar rumah sakit.

Memang, ini adalah hal tergila yang pernah kau lakukan. Salahkan Takao yang memberimu ide semacam ini.

"Shintarou-kun!" Ucapmu seraya terus mendorong kursi rodamu menuju pintu keluar, mengabaikan sahutan dari suster dan penjaga yang kebetulan berada di lantai itu.

"T-tidak apa-apa, aku sedang mengajaknya jalan-jalan!" Ucap Takao seraya memberikan penjelasan kepada suster dan penjaga yang kau lewati itu.

Ah, kau tidak peduli lagi. Abaikan saja tatapan dan sahutan dari pejalan kaki itu, toh, ini masih pagi hari, tak banyak orang yang menyaksikanmu. Intinya, kau harus bisa menggapai jaket abu-abu milik si surai hijau itu.

"Shintaro—!"

_Bruaak!_

Terlalu antusias mendorong roda pada kursi roda membuatmu tak fokus akan adanya 'gundukan' di jalan itu, membuatmu terlempar dari kursi roda dan tersungkur ke depan.

"(name)-chan!" Dapat kau dengar Takao memanggil namamu dari kejauhan, namun kau menghiraukannya.

Kau harus bisa mengejar langkah kaki Midorima.

"Shin… tarou-kun…"

Kau mengesot seraya mengangkat tanganmu, hendak meraih sosok itu yang punggungnya makin menjauh. Tentu saja ia tak akan mendengarmu, jaraknya sudah sangat jauh dan suasana jalan raya depan rumah sakit itu ramai.

"Shintarou…"

Kau sudah tak kuat menarik kedua kakimu lagi, apalagi aspal yang panas itu membakar sekaligus mengiris kakimu secara perlahan.

Tidak bisa.

Punggung itu makin menjauh.

Apa kau benar-benar tidak akan bisa meraihnya lagi?

Jadi, semuanya kembali ke awal lagi?

Kembali ke waktu saat ia meninggalkanmu, dan kau tak bisa meraih tangannya?

"Shin…"

Sepertinya iya.

Kau yang tak kuasa menahan beban tubuhmu, akhirnya terkapar di jalan itu, membiarkan aspal panas membakar kulitmu.

Mungkin ini adalah bayaran karena telah pernah menyakiti hati Midorima.

"Shinta… rou…" Kau menangis.

"Shintarou... kun…" Kau terus memanggilnya walau itu percuma.

Dia tidak akan ada disampingmu lagi.

Bulan demi bulan berlalu semenjak kejadian pergi dan menghilangnya Midorima itu.

Kau tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Seakan membebankan semua kesalahan pada dirimu.

Tentu saja, kau tau alasan Midorima undur diri dari cita-citanya itu. Dia merasa, jika berada di sampingmu, kau akan selalu tersakiti, maka ia hendak pergi menjauh darimu.

Tapi, tak mungkin kau bisa pergi tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Sebelum ia pergi, ia mengunjungi rumah sakit sebentar, menanyakan keadaanmu, dan begitu ia tau kau sudah baik-baik saja, ia tidak menyusul ke kamarmu. Karena ia akan menjadikan kabar terakhirmu ini menjadi ucapan selamat tinggalnya. Dengan begini, hidupmu akan bahagia.

Sayangnya dia tidak tau, ditinggalkan begini justru membuatmu sangat tersiksa.

Terdiam, menunggu kereta datang. Kau menghela napas.

Mungkin sudah saatnya kau membiasakan diri untuk tidak menjadi egois.

Namun, masa lalu selalu datang menghantuimu, layaknya kau dikutuk untuk tak pernah bisa lepas dari nama 'Midorima Shintarou'.

Ketika kau datang sebagai alumni ke SMA Shuutoku tercintamu itu, kau berbincang-bincang dengan mantan wali kelasmu dengan ceria, sebelum tiba-tiba ia menunjukan foto kelas kalian.

Seketika kau menangis dan memaksa mantan wali kelasmu untuk memberimu kopian dari foto kelas itu. Karena, itu satu-satunya foto dimana Midorima tersenyum simpul kearah kamera.

Tiba-tiba, kereta yang datang dari entah berantah berhenti di hadapanmu dan segera 'memuntahkan' isi gerbongnya. Beribu manusia dengan berbagai jenis kelamin dan umur keluar dari kereta itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

Tongkat alat bantu jalanmu tak sengaja tersandung, membuatmu hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Untungnya kau terjatuh ketika penumpang yang keluar tidak ramai, jadinya tidak terinjak-injak.

_Pluk._

Ketika kau hendak berdiri, kau melihat sebuah dompet terjatuh dari saku seorang laki-laki dengan mantel berwarna cokelat, sepertinya ia terlalu terburu-buru sampai tidak sadar pegangan hidupnya jatuh.

"Anu, permisi," kau berusaha mengejar laki-laki itu ketika berhasil berdiri. Untungnya, laki-laki itu tersadar kau memanggilnya dan segera membalikkan badannya.

"Oh ada apa?" Tanya laki-laki itu dengar ramah.

"Uh… Apa kau…" Kau membuka dompet itu, berusaha mencari tanda pengenal, dan untungnya kau menemukan kartu SIM.

"Apa anda tuan…" Matamu membulat.

"Tuan Midorima?"

"Ya?" Laki-laki itu menjawab sekaligus bertanya balik, "ada yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ayah!" Tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil datang dan memeluk lengan laki-laki itu, "siapakah kakak ini?" Tanya gadis kecil itu.

Tunggu, ada yang tidak beres.

"M-maaf," ucapmu sambil memberikan dompet itu kepada laki-laki yang dipanggil ayah tadi, "aku hanya ingin mengembalikan dompet milik anda."

"Tidak apa-apa," ia tertawa, "terimakasih banyak, ya."

"Kenapa kalian masih disini?" Datang lagi laki-laki yang lain seraya ikut bergabung dengan kalian bertiga, berbeda dari laki-laki yang sedang berbicara denganmu, si 'pendatang baru' ini terlihat lebih muda darinya.

Tunggu dulu. Kau kenal jaket yang laki-laki itu kenakan, begitu memperhatikannya lebih lanjut, tiba-tiba kau tersadar dan napasmu seakan terhenti.

_Shock._

"K…"

Pupil matamu mengecil.

"Kau…"

Begitu pula dengan dirinya.

Sudah banyak berubah, ya.

"Shintarou… kun?"

Lelaki yang kau panggil namanya terdiam, sebelum menutup mulutnya; terkejut.

"(name)?" Gumamnya.

Sang ayah dan adik yang merasa kalian membutuhkan waktu, perlahan mundur menjauhi tkp, meninggalkan kalian berdua saling 'temu haru'.

Namun keheningan menelan mereka. Tak ada satupun yang berbicara bahkan satu huruf pun. Karena itu kau pun memutuskan untuk memulai topik.

Atau lebih tepatnya, mulai melontarkan pertanyaan yang sudah lama kau pendam.

"Kenapa kau pergi?"

Mendengar kau mulai membuka mulut, pandangan si surai hijau itu mulai terkunci padamu. Namun kau tak berani beradu tatap dengannya, kemudian memutuskan menoleh kearah lain. Jeda sebentar sebelum ia mulai menunduk, mengacak surainya, kemudian kembali tegak menatapmu.

"Aku hanya malapetaka untukmu."

"A-apa maksudnya?"

"…Aku hanya merasa, tiap ada aku, kehidupanmu selalu terpuruk."

"Ta-tapi—"

"Biarkan aku selesaikan omonganku, (name)." Potongnya. Kemudian kau menutup mulutmu dan diam.

"Kau ingat kan, kejadian saat kita lulus SMA itu? Disaat kita akhirnya memiliki perasaan yang sama… Tapi aku malah mencampakkanmu karena alasan sepele; _sakit hati_. Kemudian aku membiarkanmu dalam keadaan seperti itu selama 14 tahun. Saat kita bertemu kembali, bahkan kehidupanmu makin terpuruk lagi, aku… Aku—"

"Shintarou-kun. Itu cukup."

Midorima menghentikan ucapannya begitu kedua tangannya digenggam erat oleh kedua telapak tangan milikmu. Kau menatapnya lurus dengan tatapan penuh amarah sekaligus kecewa—tatapan yang sangat Midorima rindukan.

"Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri!"

"Tapi itulah kenyataannya, (name). Sudah menjadi takdir bahwa aku adalah orang yang seperti itu."

"…Kau tidak pernah melukaiku, Shintarou-kun." Perlahan suaramu bergetar dan tangan Midorima mulai basah akibat tetesan air mata, namun sang lelaki tak keberatan, dengan lembut ia menatapmu, menunggu tiap kalimat keluar dari bibir yang mungil itu.

"Kau hanya melukaiku ketika… kau pergi… tanpa pamit," kau makin menggenggam erat kedua tangannya, kemudian menunduk, "aku bersumpah rasanya sangat sakit."

"…Kalau begitu, biarkan aku perbaiki semuanya dari awal."

"Eh?"

Semuanya terjadi dengan cepat.

Ketika kau mengerjapkan mata, kau sudah berada dalam dekapannya. Kedua lengannya yang kekar itu memelukmu sangat erat, sangat erat sampai rasanya kau tak akan pernah bisa lolos.

"Shintarou-kun?"

Ia tetap tak bergeming.

"Shintarou-kun."

"Kukira pergi menjauh darimu hanyalah satu-satunya penyelesaian masalah ini. Namun semuanya berbalik kearahku; aku tak bisa melupakanmu, (name). Ini kah… rasanya sebuah karma?"

Kau terdiam mendengarnya, namun kau tak bisa melepaskan senyuman konyol yang terpampang jelas di wajahmu. Entahlah, rasanya ingin tertawa disaat yang tidak tepat ini.

Kau sangat bahagia.

"Aku mencintaimu, Shintarou-kun."

Kemudian ia melepas pelukannya, membuatmu terbingung-bingung, sebelum ia mulai menarikmu kearah ayahnya yang sedang fokus membeli makanan di _stand _terdekat, lalu memanggilnya.

"Ayah."

"Oh, Shintarou. Sudah selesai temu harunya?" Ayahnya tertawa.

"… Ada yang ingin kusampaikan."

Ayahnya berhenti tertawa perlahan, kemudian menatap putranya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Melihat itu, Midorima tersenyum, dengan perlahan ia menarikmu, membuatmu berdiri di sebelahnya, kemudian ia mulai membuka suara.

"Aku ingin mengenalkan calon istriku. (Your Full Name)."

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End

**Author's Note:**

_Ossu! Harakiriri desu!_

GYAAAAAA akhirnya sekuel ini jadi juga! Eeh… maaf kalau endingnya kurang bagus atau feelsnya juga gak terlalu dapet… Saya kurang bisa fokus karena lagi gila sama pelajaran tambahan dari sekolah :'D Maaf kalau Midorima atau Takao OOC.

Cerita cinta(?) Midorima dan readers dinyatakan tamat… /kokgitu

Karena saya sempet WB diawal-awal(?), jadinya ada beberapa adegan yang terinspirasi dari lagunya Hatsune Miku – Red threads :D Lagunya punya lirik dan cerita yang deep, kalau ada waktu senggang, coba dengerin ya *promosi(?)

**EDITED!**

Waah, ternyata banyak yang bingung dan kecewa sama endingnya yang ngegantung parah ini ya :"3 tapi bener sih, setelah di baca ulang, saya sendiri bingung sama tulisan saja sendiri (?), terimakasih banyak sudah ngasih tau kekurangan endingnya di review! Dan akhirnya, saya memutuskan untuk menambahkan endingnya! Yay! (?)

Maaf saya baru ngedit sekarang, padahal ini cerita udah jaman kapan tau :" Saya bener-bener sibuk sampai hiatus selama… empat bulan, mungkin? AAK maafkan saya! Mana saya masih ada utang Haizaki x reader chap 2 di akun ini :"3

Oke saya jadi curcol kan (?).

Apakah memuaskan? Atau ada yang kurang? Mohon beri tau saya lewat review ya!

Terimakasih banyak untuk dukungan para Authors dan readers melalui berbagai cara. Tanpa kalian mungkin saya gak akan punya niatan buat bikin sekuel ini (^ ^)

Terlebihnya, terimakasih banyak mau meluangkan waktu membaca ffn ini! Review dari kalian semua akan sangat saya hargai!

Terimakasih banyak!


End file.
